


3 A.M

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, dean and daniel evaluate their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "I think...""Yeah?""I think that I want you to stay."





	3 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [3 A.M by Parker Lane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRJpT5FujMA)

There was no love between them, no love whatsoever, or at least that's what Dean wanted to think.

He wanted to think that Daniel meant nothing to him, that Daniel was only there to blow off steam when the stresses that came with the WWE were overwhelming, but as much as he wanted to believe it, he knows there was no point lying to himself.

Because deep, down, he knew that what he thought about Daniel was not how he should think of him. There was nothing between them, there could never be a relationship, they both knew how it went, feelings start making everything worse but yet that knowledge still didn't make it stop.

Because no matter how many times he chastises himself, he still finds his way next to Daniel.

He can only stare as he lays next to Daniel, the sheets low enough that his shoulders are visible as he sleeps. He's turned away from Dean, and Dean carefully brings up a hand to trace random patterns onto Daniel's back, just light enough to not wake him, but just hard enough that he can feel the muscle on Daniel's back, and the softness of his skin.

The early morning sunlight just barely breaks through the blinds, but Dean's stared at Daniel so much that he can remember every one of Daniel's features, even in the dim light.

Daniel was predictable, just like the setting sun, but yet Dean still couldn't figure him out. Dean didn't know whether he should trust Daniel, or not: they weren't really the best of friends in ring, but something about Daniel drew him in, something he just couldn't put his finger on.

He didn't know if it was his determination: that he never gave in, that he stood back up every single, damn, time, and yes while they were enemies Daniel's resilience was extremely frustrating, but now Dean can't help but find Daniel truly inspiring.

But, it could be how godamned beautiful he is, and whilst Dean would never consider himself a romantic, he always finds himself admiring even the smallest detail on Daniel's face.

Even though they both agreed that 'they' would strictly stay as friends, Dean quickly realised that his true feelings would be pretty hard to ignore.

Actually, they'd be impossible to ignore, because right there, right now, Daniel is making it really hard to stay just friends. Daniel rolls over onto his back, trapping the hand that Dean was using to draw patterns on Daniel's back underneath him, and Daniel is so close that he could just move the smallest amount and just hold him, and Dean does want to hold him.

His hand is completely trapped underneath Daniel, and he knows that if he tried to move if, Daniel would wake up, but Dean can't find it in himself to care because it gives him an excuse to be near Daniel; a thing that he's been craving more than he's ever want to admit.

He wanted more in his life than this: he wanted Daniel, he wanted to wake up and feel his warmth beside him, he wanted to go to sleep with Daniel in his arms, just Daniel and him, everyone else temporarily forgotten.

And whilst there are some battles that he could not win, that doesn't stop him from reaching out to Daniel like he was his lifeline. Dean feels like love can't come from what they are, but he can't even pretend to say that he doesn't care, because he does; he cares more about Daniel than he ever thought he could.

Dean realises that he doesn't care what people think about him, he never has before and he isn't going to start now. Daniel turns again, now facing Dean, his face nestled into Dean's shoulder and Dean can feel Daniel's hot breaths fanning against his shoulder.

Daniel must feel the same way, he has to because Daniel keeps on coming back, every single time. The door is always open for him, that's what Dean tells him, and Daniel could ignore him, he could live his life without Dean, Daniel could find someone who he deserves: a good man, a better man.

But Daniel comes to him.

Daniel always comes to him, and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. Even though it's just them, them is all that he ever needed: them and their crazy love.

Dean places an arm over Daniel's side, his hand resting on Daniel's back, and he brings Daniel closer. It's three am, but Daniel is the only one he wants. They both know how it goes when they wake up, Daniel leaves without a goodbye, and Dean finds himself in an empty bed.

Dean doesn't want that.

So when Daniel gets up to leave, Dean holds him close. His strong arms bracketed around Daniel, a hand in his hair, and Daniel pauses, breathing in the comfort that Dean brings him. He relaxes against Dean, bringing his arms up close to his chest as he gets comfortable.

Something in the back of his mind is reminding him that he should leave, that he doesn't want to make what they are more complicated. But at the same time, the thought of not having Dean next to him hurts him; it makes his heart clench and his stomach twist up in knots.

Dean was his everything, in some sick, twisted, way, and Daniel could never imagine his life without the danger, and chaos, that Dean brought with him.

"Daniel?" Dean starts, and his voice doesn't sound gruff and hoarse like it usually does when he wakes up, that's if Daniel was still there when he did, and Daniel jumps slightly.

Dean sounds wide awake, and Daniel has only just noticed the soothing way that Dean ran his fingers through Daniel's hair.

"Yes?" Daniel says, quieter than he thought he could, almost inaudible and yet Dean still hears him.

"Why are we still doing this? Why can't we just leave each other alone?"

Daniel stays silent, but he looks up at Dean as best he can, finally saying, "I... don't know."

"Do you want us to leave each other alone?" Daniel asks, even though he knows the answer already.

"...No."

Daniel doesn't say anything after that, his silence is enough for now, and the two of them would much rather bask in each other's presence.

"I think..."

"Yeah?"

"I think that I want you to stay."


End file.
